lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Romhilda
Ro's full name is Romhilda. Her last name is currently unknown. The name is taken from her grandmother, and means battle. Ro is King Dimitar's daughter. In ''Nightfall'', Lady Gisela requested that King Dimitar provide Keefe with a personal bodyguard, and his response was to assign Ro to the task. The name "Romhilda" means glorious battle maidenhttps://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/romhilda/. Physical Appearance Ro is described as a lean, muscled ogre warrior. Her ash coloured hair is chin-length and is generally described as almost stylish with her hair and thick black eyeliner. In Legacy, it's said she dyed her hair pink and purple when Sophie says "Huh, I figured he'd(Iggy) be pink and purple" as she pointed at Ro's colourful pigtails. She has a scar on her back from when she finished her army training. When she was first introduced, she was wearing a metal breastplate and metal diaper, much like her father's, with spikes and a blue stone in one of her nostrils, and tattoos on her forehead. Her outfit is described as "a medieval corset paired with spiked metal bikini bottoms." As of ''Flashback'', she has a tattoo on the underside of her right wrist in bold letters reading Sparkles Rule! She also wears rows of daggers strapped to her thighs. She also has two or three scars given to her by her father. Personality Ro has a more laid-back personality than her father, despite being very competitive. She is frequently seen to be joking around or making fun of everyone in the Elvin world for being uptight, and can be very sarcastic at times. She particularly enjoys making fun of the elves for being obsessed with sparkles. She also has a disdain for many of the Elvin rules, as they seem absurd to her. While at first, she did not get along with many of the goblin bodyguards, as the book ''Nightfall'' goes on, it is seen that she gains some respect for them, and vice-versa. Relationships * [[Bo and Ro|'Bo']]' (Husband)' Ro is married to Bo from an arranged marriage by her father to protect his two strongest warriors from tearing each other apart for power. Their relationship appears to be slightly strained with many glares exchanged. * [[Cadfael|'Cadfael']]' (ex-boyfriend)' Cadfael (whom Ro calls "Cad") is her ex-boyfriend. It is unclear how they broke up, but it is possible that occurred before or because Cad joined the Neverseen. Near the end of ''Flashback'', Cad realized his mistake. *'King Dimitar (father)' King Dimitar is Ro's father. It is inferred that they have a good relationship, because Ro told Keefe that 'Just because you have Daddy problems doesn't mean we all do.' * Keefe Sencen (charge/friend) Keefe Sencen is Ro's charge. They seem to be quite close due to all the time they spend together. Both like to play pranks on each other and with each other. They also create a lot of bets. Ro appears to like Team Foster-Keefe (Sophie + Keefe), often telling Keefe to "go talk to his girl". Ro also sometimes eavesdrops. ''Nightfall'' In the book ''Nightfall'', she was assigned to Keefe as his bodyguard at Lady Gisela's request. She is said to have been training since the age of one month. As the book progresses, she points out flaws in the Elvin security system that ogres can easily detect but goblins cannot. When the group attempts to capture Lady Gisela, Ruy, and Vespera, Gisela points a gun at Ro and it shoots a lethal dose of soporidine. She ends up being fine due to an antidote but still has to rest. It can be noted that throughout the book she refers to Sophie as "Keefe's little girlfriend" and other teases. It can be inferred that she is on board with Team Foster-Keefe. Flashback In Flashback Keefe and Ro make 3 competitive bets, one causing Ro to get a tattoo that said Sparkles Rule! ''on it. She often teasing Keefe and Sophie when they have a moment. ''Flashback: ''Page 425: "'Thank you,' Sophie said... 'Tonight would've been . . . pretty rough if you hadn't stopped by.' 'I know,' Keefe told her. 'For me too.' ''Awwwwww, you guys are SO adorable,' ' Ro jumped in. Ro also reveals her history and relationship with Sophie's ogre bodyguard, Bo, [[Legacy|''Legacy]] In ''Legacy'', Ro spends most of the time near Keefe, and it is revealed that Ro has been regulating Keefe as he tries to figure out his shattered memories in his journals, even taking fathomlethes. She is first seen in Chapter 3, where she comments on the awkward encounter between Sophie and Keefe as Sophie enters the room to see that Keefe hasn't put on a shirt. During this chapter, Ro repeatedly hints towards Keefe's feelings towards Sophie- however, Sophie is oblivious to them, much to Ro's entertainment. When the subject of Fitz and Sophie's dating status comes up, Ro states that Fitz would be jealous of Keefe and Sophie working together, and that Sophie should be more open towards him, and trust her instincts. She also notes that Keefe should be less afraid, referring to his crush on Sophie. Ro also remarks that Fitz might not react well to Sophie's unmatchable status. When Fitz overhears Sophie's state in matchmaking, Ro interrupts Sophie and Fitz from kissing to Fitz's anger and Sophie's embarrassment. She comments that Fitz hadn't even said whether Sophie being unmatchable bothers him, to which he declares that it doesn't, as they would find Sophie's genetic parents and she would be able to register again. Ro appears disappointed, and continues to bug Fitz as the conversation continues. Later, Ro asks Fitz if it would change anything if Sophie can't find out who her genetic parents are, but Fitz avoids the question. Ro hints for Keefe to say something, but he refuses. Ro asks Fitz another question- which she tells him to not answer immediately- which asks what Fitz would say if Sophie chooses to stop searching for her biological parents. Fitz quickly responds by asking why Sophie would do that. With that, she leaps away with Keefe, prompting a conversation between Sophie and Fitz. Later, she is assigned to keep an eye on Keefe to make sure he doesn't follow Sophie to Loamnore, although he ultimately manages to sneak out. When Keefe is in a coma in the healing center, she waits at his bedside, and tries to wake him up through threats. fr:Romhilda Category:Characters Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Ogre Category:Flashback Characters Category:Secondary Characters